the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Westerlands
The Westerlands are a region in the west of the continent of Westeros. Before Aegon's Conquest, it was known as the Kingdom of the Rock. People from the westerlands are known as westermen. The customary surname of bastards of noble origin born in the westerlands is Hill. History Kingdom of the Rock The Lannister Kings of the Rock gradually conquered or acquired neighboring territory, including the lands of the Reynes and the Baneforts. They initially resisted the Andal invasion, but later Lannister kings allowed the Andals to marry into the westermen nobility. New houses formed by the intermarriages included House Brax, Drox, Jast, Kyndall, Lefford, Marbrand, Parren, Sarsfield, and Serrett. In contrast to most kings of First Men origin, the support of the Andals allowed the Kings of the Rock to expand their power. When King Gerold III Lannister died without male issue, a council crowned his daughter's husband, Ser Joffrey Lydden, who became the first Andal King of the Rock, Joffrey Lannister. Targaryen Era Loren I Lannister, King of the Rock, mustered his armies to fight Aegon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone, during Aegon's Conquest. Allied with Mern IX Gardener, King of the Reach, they assembled the enormous Host of the Two Kings. However, they were no match for Targaryen dragons. King Loren escaped the so-called Field of Fire and submitted to Aegon. His primacy in the westerlands as Warden of the West was confirmed by the Targaryens. Since this time the westerlands have been part of the Seven Kingdoms controlled by the Iron Throne. During the rule of Lord Tytos Lannister, the power of House Lannister was nominal. Tytos was held in low esteem and was largely ignored by his vassals. Lord Roger Reyne took command of the Lannister army after Ser Jason Lannister was killed in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Houses Reyne and Tarbeck eventually rebelled against the rule of Tytos, but his son, Ser Tywin, led the campaign against the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt. The two families were extinguished and their respective seats of Castamere and Tarbeck Hall were destroyed. Since this time no House has dared oppose House Lannister in the westerlands. The prestigious Tywin served for a time as Hand of the King for King Aerys II Targaryen. Baratheon Era For the better part of the war the westerlands remained neutral. After the Battle of the Tridentand the death of Rhaeger, however, Tywin chose the side of the rebels instead of his one-time friend, Aerys. Tywin ordered the Sack of King's Landing and the killing of the Targaryen heirs to prove House Lannister's support. After being crowned king, Robert I married Cersei Lannister to bind the Lannisters to his cause. After the abduction of Tyrion Lannister by Catelyn Stark at the crossroads, Lord Tywin Lannister sends Ser Gregor Clegane to raid the riverlands and then retreat back to the westerlands. After the death of King Robert I Baratheon, Tywin and Ser Jaime Lannister lead armies of twenty thousand and fourteen or fifteen thousand strong, respectively, into the riverlands. Noble and Knightly Houses of the Westerlands * House Lannister, of Casterly Rock **House Banefort, of the Banefort *** House Algood, of Wing Crest *** House Turnberry, of Clickfield **House Brax, of Hornvale *** House Drox, of Cleftkeep *** House Jast, of Deepcrown ** House Broom, of Broomfort *** House Broome, of Broomefort *** House Yarwyck, of Greatguard ** House Crakehall, of Crakehall *** House Bettley, of Shell Tower *** House Kyndall, of Brightkrest ** House Farman, of Fair Isle *** House Kenning, of Kayce ** House Lannister, of Lannisport *** House Lannett, of Lannisport *** House Lantell, of Lannisport *** House Lanny, of Lannisport ** House Lefford, of the Golden Tooth *** House Estern, of Wyndfall *** Houes Moreland, of Blue Field ** House Lydden, of Deep Den *** House Ferren, of Black Burrow *** House Peckledon, of Oldstars ** House Marbrand, of Ashemark *** House Doggett, of Cloudview *** House Sarsfield, of Sarsfield ** House Payne, of Payne Hall *** House Foote, of the Arch *** House Plumm, of Prune Hall ** House Prester, of Feastfires *** House Hawthorne, of the Wreaths *** House Stackspear, of Stackspear ** House Serrett, of Silverhill *** House Falwell, of Brightjest *** House Myatt, of Pridekeep ** House Swyft, of Cornfield *** House Hamell, of the Tusk *** House Garner, of Hill Burrow ** House Westerling, of the Crag *** House Spicer, of Castamere Category:Westeros Category:The Westerlands